Jeu en Soirée
by NaRuYSaSu
Summary: Et si l'auteure décidée de faire faire une soirée a Sakura afin de réunir deux jeunes hommes ? Et si Sakura leur faisait faire des jeux plus ou moins "hot" pendant la soirée, Naruto saura t-il résister a ses pulsions envers Sasuke ? Venez lire, je ne suis pas douée pour les résumés c'est ma première fiction, soyez cool ! D
1. Chapitre 1

**Jeu en soirée**

**Chapitre 1**

Nous sommes le 14 février, journée de pur bonheur pour les couples, de chance pour ceux ou celles qui on un cœur un conquérir, mais grand malheur des célibataires. Mais pour égaliser la balance de bonheur de chacun, moi l'auteure, décide que la fille aux cheveux roses bonbons va organiser une fête. Pas n'importe quelle fête ! Ah ça non, ca sera spécialement pour les célibataires et le but de cette soirée sera de former des couples évidemment ! Pour cela je confis cette mission à notre très chère Sakura. C'est d'ailleurs en ce moment que celle-ci essai vainement de convaincre un beau blond aux yeux azur de venir a sa soirée.

- Aller, Naruto s'il te plait !

- Sakura, j'ai dit non, je suis célibataire pas désespéré.

- Mais il y aura plein de fille dans le même cas que toi ! Toutes célibataires !

- …

- Il y aura aussi des mecs célibataires … Alors ?

- Sa…

- Sasuke ? oui je vais l'inviter aussi c'est une bonne idée !

- Hein ? quoi ? oh putain …

- Putain ? une putain ? Ah bah oui c'est Ino ! Okay je l'invite aussi !

- Non mais Sa…

- Sai ? ouais aussi lui c'est déjà prévus ! bon ce n'est pas que mais Naruto ma liste est déjà faite pas besoin de vouloir en rajouter. Aller a ce soir 20h chez moi ! Ne sois pas en retard !

- QUOI ! mais PUTAIIIIIIIN *elle est déjà partie*

Après avoir fais son petit sketch, Sakura a finalement réussi à inviter… *jetons un coup d'œil sur sa liste* :

Sasuke et Naruto

Hinata et Kiba

Tenten et Neji

Temari et Shikamaru

Lee et Gaara

Et Saï

C'est donc notre petit blond qui se retrouva devant la porte de son amie. Il était la debout devant la porte ne sachant pas trop quoi faire… entrer ou rester la. Il réfléchissait quand malheureusement il fut interrompu pas un bruit de pas et un :

- Qu'est ce que tu fous devant la porte dobe ?

- Rien… rien du tout j'allais entrer.

- *soupir*

Le blond était vêtu d'un débardeur blanc, qui lui faisait des abdominaux de rêves et d'un jean serré noir, ses chaussures étaient de simple converse qui lui allait parfaitement. L'ensemble donné un homme blond, totalement parfait aux yeux du ténébreux face à lui. Sasuke, lui était vêtu d'une chemise noire retroussée aux manches jusqu'au coude et d'un jean noir accompagné de chaussure noire également, le tout lui allait magnifiquement bien. L'un comme l'autre la tenue vestimentaire ne leur échappa pas.

Sakura savait que Sasuke et Naruto était gay mais elle sait aussi que Naruto est attiré par le brun. Quoi comment elle le sait ? C'est moi qui lui ai dit, je suis l'auteure je dis ce qui me chante. Bref, après de mûre contemplations des deux jeunes hommes, le brun se décida a sonner a la porte, l'attente jusqu'à l'ouverture de la demeure leurs paraissait longues pendant ce temps le regard de Naruto était porté sur Sasuke.

Une fois entré, la fête avait déjà pas mal commencé, Lee était déjà complètement ivre, Gaara essayait vainement de le calmer tandis que les autres était déjà presque tous entre couples.

QUOI ? En couple, mais depuis quand étaient ils tous en couple ? Naruto crut halluciner et Sasuke était par ailleurs dans le même état, même si en apparence il ne montrait strictement aucune stupeur. Le blond se décida a poser la question :

- Dit… Sakura, tu avais dit que ce serait une soirée pour les célibataires … non ?!

- Bah... c'est-à-dire que…

- Que ?

- Je connais les affinités de chacun et du coup je les ai invité pour qu'ils se mettent ensemble, enfin tu vois quoi ! je leur ai juste filé un petit coup de pouce !

- Ouai je comprends Okay ! J'espère que tu as pensé à moi, dit-il en faisant un petit clin d'œil.

- Evidemment regarde qui est déjà en train de s'enfiler un verre de Vodka ?

- Ah oui effectivement, ça aide.

La rose partit en direction de Saï, l'homme qu'elle tenté d'avoir, tandis que Naruto se décida à aller voir Sasuke pour boire un verre en sa compagnie. Les deux se regardaient dans les yeux puis ils trinquèrent ensemble en signe d'une bonne soirée. Au bout d'une demi-heure Sakura annonça le début d'un jeu qu'elle voulait faire a tout prix car je cite « cela va être amusant ». Elle commença a faire des équipes de deux :

Sasuke et Naruto

Hinata et Kiba

Tenten et Neji

Temari et Shikamaru

Lee et Gaara

Saï avec moi.

Personne ne contesta son coéquipier, mais ils l'auraient certainement fait s'ils savaient quel genre de jeu Sakura avait préparé. La rose arriva en souriant avec plusieurs ballon et les distribuas : trois ballons par équipe, ainsi qu'un chronomètre.


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

Sakura… Qu'est ce que tu as en tête, fit le blond

C'est simple ! il va falloir éclater les ballons.

C'est tout ?

Non ! En fait il va falloir qu'une personne de chaque équipe se place d'une certaine manière et que l'autre explose les ballons avec une certaine position également.

*soupir* de la part de Sasuke

Et une « galère » de Shikamaru, tendit que les filles rougissais en se demandant quelle genre de position il faudra faire avec leur partenaire.

Sakura prit la parole :

Pour le premier ballon il faudra que les deux personnes se mettent face à face, le ballon sera placé au niveau du sexe des deux partenaires et il faudra l'exploser sans toucher le ballon avec ses mains évidemment.

Pour le deuxième ballon un des deux devra se retourner et se baisser légèrement pour montrer son postérieur à l'autre, l'autre devra exploser le ballon encore une fois avec son sexe, le ballon sera placé au niveau des fesses de l'un et du sexe de l'autre.

Pour finir, le troisième ballon *et cela va être drôle* c'est plus compliqué. Une des deux personne devra porter l'autre, celui qui se fait porter sera face a son compagnon les jambes entourées autour des hanches et le ballon sera placé au même endroit que pour le précédent : entre les fesses et le sexe des deux.

Les trois positions devront être faites dans un minimum de temps !

(J'espère que vous arrivez imaginer)

Sakura tu déconne ! Et je dois faire CA avec LUI ?

Oui, dit-elle simplement.

*soupir* de la part de Sasuke encore une fois

Hé Teme ! C'est moi domine et qui t'explose les ballons dans le cul !

NARUTO ! fit la rose

Ca va Sakura sérieux on a plus 5 ans, je vais le défoncer.

Sasuke n'avait pas répliqué l'idée d'être dominé par son blond lui plaisait bien. Le fait d'être collé serré a lui et de le sentir, ensuite ces positions était tellement bien choisi !

L'excitation commencée a monté entre les deux jeunes garçons. Et Sakura lança le jeu.

Naruto fixait Sasuke avec intensité il le voulait, rien que le fait de penser a ces positions avec lui, lui procurer une sensation de pure bonheur. Il comptait a travers ce jeu lui montrer a quel point il tenait a lui.

Hinata et Kiba : 2 minutes

Tenten et Neji : 1 minute 78

Temari et Shikamaru : 3 minutes

Haha ! t'es un flémard Shikamaru !

On va voir comment tu va te débrouiller avec Sasuke.

Ne t'inquiète pas pour ca je vais le gérer mon brun

Mon… ?

Sasuke fut coupé par Sakura qui reprit le jeu :

Bref, Lee et Gaara : 1 minute

Saï et moi on a fait : 1 minute 46

Il ne reste plus que vous deux !

Sasuke se sentait rougir, il se sentait chauffer, il avait des envies de le toucher, ah ça oui il était chaud là. * contient toi contient toi *

Ce qu'il ne comprenais pas c'est que le blond qui arrivait face a lui était mille fois plus bouillant que lui.

Les garçons mettez vous face à face alors je suppose que c'est Naruto qui place les ballons... ?

Ouai ! tout à fait ! qui autre ! Héhé !

Aller Sa-Su-Ke viens près de moi !

Sa voix avait été sensuelle et dites de façon a l'excité c'était sur ! Sasuke ne voulait pas craqué.

Naruto s'approcha du brun mis le ballons entre eux, s'approcha de l'oreille se Sasuke, lui lécha le lobe et lui dit un truc a peine audible pour les autre qui ressemblé a un « je vais te défoncer mon Sasu ». A partir de la le sang de Sasuke ne fit qu'un tour, il était bien parti pour répliquer quand soudain Sakura cria un « GO » et que Naruto fit un énorme coup de bassin faisant exploser instantanément le ballon. Naruto ne se sentait plus, il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir faire ça : soumettre son brun et le voir rougir, il voulait plus ! Naruto plaça le ballon sur les fesses de Sasuke plaça ses mains sur ces hanches et le tira a lui en lui mettant un coup de bassin violent, le ballon explosa, faisant légèrement gémir le brun en même temps. Son bruit avait été couvert par l'explosion du ballon heureusement, mais Naruto l'avait entendu et cela le fit sourire. Sasuke connaissant la troisième position se jeta face a Naruto, mis ses jambes autour de Naruto et le serra dans ses bras. Naruto pendant ce temps la mis le ballon entre eux et donna encore une fois un coup de bassin arrachant un petit soupir de plaisir au glaçon. Naruto se sentait puissant, il ne voulait qu'une chose le faire vraiment, positionné comme ils étaient Naruto voulait le prendre et l'emmener chez lui, mais il fut stopper dans ses idées par Sakura :

Euh … je suis impressionnée … 52 secondes les gars

Naruto lâcha Sasuke le reposa a terre, fier de lui, il était tout aussi fier que sa fierté situé plus bas.

Sasuke le vit très vite et ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de dire

Tu as un bon coup de bassin Na-Ru-To !

Tu n'imagines même pas Sa-Su-Ke.

Je vous dis honnêtement que tous le monde avait compris leur manège et ils étaient déjà tous prêt à parier sur le fait qu'il finirait la soirée ensemble. La façon dont ils se regardaient n'étaient pas anodine, ce regard chaud et sensuel qu'ils s'envoyaient donner une atmosphère érotique entre les deux.

Malheureusement pour eux, Sakura avait plus d'un tour dans son sac et elle arriva avec 6 balles de Ping-pong.

Merci beaucoup de me suivre et de me lire, j'espère que vous me suivrait ! Lemon qui viendra vous inquiété pas ! Voila le prochain chapitre sera quand j'aurais des reviews car il faut me motivé, c'est ma première fiction vous savez ! é_è je voulais rajouter que les personnages ne sont pas a moi évidemment et heureusement pour eux =D voilà voilà


	3. Chapitre 3

Premièrement je voulais m'excuser de mes chapitres très court, et j'espère que vous continuerez de me suivre quand même, c'est ma première fiction et j'avoue que poster me fait trembler.

J'essai de poster les chapitres au plus vite, mais sachez que je les écris au fil de mon imagination et surtout quand j'ai du temps ce qui n'est pas toujours très simple d'en trouver !

Ensuite je voulais vous remercier pour vos reviews qui me font très plaisir et me donne plein de courage pour écrire ! =D

J'espère vous plonger encore longtemps dans mon histoire complètement tordue !

Lovelessnaru-chan : Pour répondre à ta question je pense, non je suis sûre, que ce sera un narusasu ! J'avoue avoir un faible pour un Sas-Uke =)

Cheshire in Wonderland : En réalité tu viens de me le faire remarquer, je n'avais pas vu que j'avais écris « 1 minute 78 » j'espère que cela ne t'empêchera pas de continuer à me lire malgré ce genre de faute :)

Je m'excuse d'avance si j'en refait !

Chapitre 3

Sakura arriva donc avec 6 balles de ping-pong. Une pour chaque équipe. Elle leur donna donc une balle à chacun et en garda une pour elle et saï. Elle expliqua au groupe que les groupes reste inchangés ce qui fit râler un jeune blond, alors qu'on le sait, il était juste fou de lui ! Sasuke, lui, avait un mauvais pressentiment face a ces balles qu'il regardait d'un mauvais œil, il eut un soupir que Naruto comprit rapidement la signification et il prit la parole :

Ne t'inquiète pas Sasuke, quoi qu'il arrive je m'occuperai bien de toi !

Naruto ! hurla Sakura. Écoute-moi un peu, je vais expliquer les règles de ce jeu là !

Ouiiiiii, désolé Sakura-chan !

Il avait insisté sur le –chan ce qui provoqua la colère de la rose et il se prit une tape sur la tête d'un force phénoménale. Naruto, qui était assis à coter de Sasuke, tomba la tête la première entre les jambes du brun, suite au coup du chewing-gum. Naruto réalisant où sa tête était se releva vitesse lumière et se prit une autre tape de la part encore une fois de Sakura avec un « BAKA ». Ce que personne n'avait vu c'était la légère, je dis bien la légère *aïe ! Mais Sasuke ça fait mal, bon ok !* la plus que légère rougeur sur *aïe* les joues de Sasuke qui s'imaginé un Naruto nu sous la douche, l'eau parcourant sa peau halée, ses yeux azur et son torse respirant l'érotisme ainsi que …

Alors les règles de ce jeu son simple ! commença Sakura

Galèèère tu as dit la même chose pour les ballons… fit Shikamaru

Bref, vous devrez vous mettre face à votre binôme l'un devra se mettre debout et l'autre devant lui à genoux ou accroupi comme vous voulez.

AH ! Sasuke ! Tu te mettras à genoux devant moi !

NA-RU-TOOOOOO ! *paf*

Désolé Sakura.

Donc ! La personne à genoux aura la balle de ping-pong dans la main et devra la faire entrer dans le manche gauche du pantalon de leur compagnon pour ensuite la faire ressortir par l'autre coté et cela le plus rapidement possible. La personne debout n'as pas le droit de l'aider !

Là tous les yeux se croisèrent, chacun avait le regard porté sur son compagnon et se demander qui se mettrait à genoux un brouhaha s'installa très vite jusqu'à ce que Sakura pète les plombs et leur demande de se mettre en place.

Naruto resta debout face à Sasuke qui lui aussi était debout. La Naruto ne pût s'empêcher de s'approcher de l'oreille du brun et de lui dire tout bas un « aller baisse-toi, met toi a genoux devant moi mon chou » Sasuke prit une teinte rougeâtre et avec difficulté descendit et se mit à genoux avec un Naruto qui le surplombé de toute sa hauteur. Il n'avait pas les idées où il fallait et ne penser qu'à une chose le passage de la balle à certain endroit.

TOP DEPART ! cria Sakura

Tous se mirent a passer la balle, tous était très concentré. Sasuke lui ( rappelez vous le jean de Naruto) trouvé que le jean de Naruto était trop serré et la balle avait du mal a passé. Il utilisa habillement ses mains et fit glisser la balle le long de la jambe de Naruto. Quand a lui, il se sentait monté le rouge aux joues et la fierté plus bas. Sasuke arrive par la suite vers le centre du jean, plutôt vers l'intimité du blond qui était plutôt gonflée. Sasuke eût un petit sourire et commencer a faire bouger la balle entre ses jambes il continua sa route mais il sentait et entendait les soupirs de Naruto, il avait l'air complètement en extase, Sasuke aurait voulu le taquiner un peu plus mais il ne le fit pas voyants qu'il était largement en retard par rapport aux autres, mais il ne pût s'empêcher de dire « Naruto tu es très serré a ce niveau LA ! » Sasuke fût alors très surprît en relevant la tête de voir un Naruto transpirant et qui inspiré au fantasme du brun. Naruto en réalité essayait tant bien que mal de résisté a ses pulsions qui lui disais « Baise-le ! Baise-le ! Il ne veux que ça ». Il faut avouer que c'est dure de résister a ce genre de scène obscène et cette belle opportunité qui ce présente.

Dit Sasuke, tu compte faire passer la balle un joue où l'autre ? fit Kiba en riant.

Hn… *soupir*C'est Naruto il est trop serré dans son pantalon !

QUOI ! Temeeeeee !

Usuratonkachi ! Ne dis pas le contraire !

La balle passa et Sasuke la sorti rapidement l'histoire de finir le plus vite possible, car tous les regards étaient posés sur eux. Une fois fait, Sasuke se releva et partis se rasseoir dans le divan accompagné de Naruto qui semblait ne pas se calmer, voyant sa bosse au bas-ventre.

Sasuke était fier de l'effet qu'il lui faisait et se demander si Naruto ressentait la même chose que lui. C'est vrai ça ! Est-ce que Naruto l'aimait ?

Naruto qui n'était toujours pas calmé dans son pantalon, commençai à avoir un peu chaud. A force de se faire chauffer par le mec qui le fait bander, bah là c'est sûr il bande. Le blond avait la tête ailleurs, surtout sur cette putain de bosse qui ne partait pas. Il se sentait à l'étroit dans son pantalon bien trop serré à son gout. Il décida donc de se diriger vers la cuisine où Sakura avait déposé toutes les bouteilles d'alcools. Il prit un verre et s'assit sur un fauteuil près de la cuisine, car il comptait se resservir l'histoire d'oublier ce qui le perturbé autrement dit le beau brun qui danser sur la piste de danse très sensuellement en regardant Naruto. Oui, il dansait, ce qui surprit le blond dans un premier temps mais qui comprit vite le pourquoi du comment. Sasuke dansait, oui, mais avec une bouteille de vodka pratiquement vide à la main. Naruto décida donc de boire également, assis dans son fauteuil face aux autres il regarder se déhancher son beau brun à la peau blanche. Oui cette peau blanche, il voulait la faire rougir sous le plaisir, il voulait la sentir, la faire frémir, bref il voulait Sasuke tout entier, rien que pour lui. Ce qui pour lui, lui paraissait impossible. Comment Sasuke pouvait-il un temps sois peu être intéressé par lui ?

Pendant sa profonde réflexion il ne vit pas le brun s'approcher de lui, il ne sentit qu'après que SON Sasuke s'était assis sur ses genoux, face a lui, donnant un spectacle absolument érotique à Naruto. Imaginez un peu Sasuke assis sur les genoux de Naruto, complètement ivre et chaud comme la braise. Ni une, ni deux Naruto se teinta d'une couleur rouge vive, son sang bouillait comme pas possible. Il fallait qu'il résiste à cette tentation du diable.

Mais c'était sans compter sur un Sasuke, qui, ivre, avait l'alcool plutôt séduisant et hot.

Et c'est dans un mouvement de hanche de Sasuke qu'il fit frémir le blond sous lui et qui par la même occasion se rapprocha plus près du torse de Naruto. Sasuke était posé sur la fierté de Naruto, il était assez bien placé pour que Naruto puisse ressentir un poids sur son intimité qui ne lui déplaisait pas le moins du monde. Naruto quant a lui avait beaucoup de mal a contenir ses pulsions qui lui disais de rentrer chez lui avec le brun et de se le taper.

C'est quand Sasuke s'approcha un peu trop près des lèvres de Naruto, qu'il sentit la chaleur du corps du brun, qu'il mit sa main entre leur deux bouches.

Sasuke, tu es ivre, je ne veux pas de ce genre de baiser.

Hn… Naru, qui te dit que je suis ivre ?

Naruto fut surpris du surnom que le brun lui avait donné mais ne s'attarda pas sur ce détail, après tout l'Uchiwa était bourré.

La bouteille de Vodka avec laquelle tu dansais, répondit-il calmement.

Hn… je vois, et donc tu ne veux pas de mon baiser ?

Tu vois ? tu ne vois rien du tout ! tu es complètement ivre et je ne veux pas de ton ….

Il ne put finir sa phrase car c'est Sasuke qui prit Naruto entre ses mains et l'embrassa de toute son âme. Il avait une main sur la joue de Naruto et l'autre dans ses beaux cheveux blonds. Il voulait plus, sentir la chaleur de Naruto, mais il avait peur qu'après se baiser ce soit la fin de leur pseudo amitié. Oui, Sasuke avait peur de perdre la seule chose qu'il désirait vraiment à cet instant.

Quand à Naruto lui fut très surpris par ce baiser fougueux que lui offrait le brun. Tout d'abord étonné, il plaça ensuite une main sur les hanches de Sasuke et l'autre derrière sa nuque. Il tira le brun vers lui, et approfondis le baiser. Il demanda l'entrée a la cavité buccale du brun, ce qui fut accepter très rapidement. Leurs langues dansait ensemble faisait un ballet endiablés dans leur bouche. La chaleur que cela leurs procurait était explosive et autant l'un que l'autre en voulait plus. Mais c'est par manque d'air qu'ils se séparèrent. Leurs yeux était brûlant de désir et l'un comme l'autre se regardait intensément. Le silence régnait jusqu'a ce que Sasuke prit la parole :

Ce n'ets pas moi qui est bus la bouteille c'est Lee.

Donc… tu n'est pas ivre ?

Non.

Tu es conscient que tu es sur mes genoux ?

Oui.

Que tu m'as embrassé ?

Oui.

Et que tu as réveillés la bête placée sous tes jolies petites fesses ?

Euh… La bête est déjà réveillée depuis le jeu avec la balle de ping-pong… Non ?

Si, et je n'arrive pas à la calmée si tu me fais … CA … ! han !

Sasuke venait de lécher le lobe de l'oreille de Naruto très, mais alors très sensuellement. Il y laissa un peu de salive sur son passage puis posa vite fait ses lèvres sur celle de son futur amant.

Sasuke… à t'es risque est périls !

J'assume entièrement mes faits !

Bien ! SAKURA ! Je rentre chez moi et je prends Sasuke avec moi il est complètement ivre !

Okay ! Naruto à plus ! occupe-toi bien de lui !

Héhé ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ! Aller, monsieur l'allumeur, on y va !

Hn…

C'est ainsi que Naruto franchit la porte de la maison de Sakura avec à ses côtés Sasuke. Sakura était loin d'être stupide, c'est elle qui avait dit à Sasuke de faire semblant d'être ivre, alors elle savait très bien ce qui allait arriver au brun ce soir !

Pendant qu'ils marchaient, Naruto avait un sourire de trente mètre collé au visage en imaginant le corp fébrile de Sasuke en train de gémir sous lui. Quand à Sasuke il ne faisait pas le malin, mais fierté oblige il continuera d'alluma le blond une fois arrivé, ça c'est sûr !

Voila la fin de ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plut ! Dans le prochain chapitre Lemon ! Attention pas du Lime, non non, du Lemon, mon premier Lemon !

Pensez a poster une reviews comme beaucoup d'auteure le dise sûrement mais les commentaires restent une motivation pour nous ! Alors mettez un commentaire ça prend une minutes !

Merci à tous et à toutes !


	4. Chapitre 4

Voila la suite et sûrement la fin de cette fiction très courte ^^

Je voulais vous remerciez a tous de m'avoir soutenue et de m'avoir laisser des reviews j'en suis agréablement surprise !

A chaque reviews, je faisais « wow ! Le feu ! J'ai une review ! *o* »

Merci beaucoup a Tch0upi pour ta review qui n'a pas manqué de me plaire !

Don bref, je vous donne la suite. Attention Lemon ! si vous n'aimez pas cliquez sur la petite croix rouge en haut à droite de votre écran !

* * *

Pendant tout le chemin, Naruto souriait d'impatience. Mais derrière ce sourire se cache tout de même une âme sensible qui ne veut pas brusquer le brun. Et si par hasard Sasuke n'avait pas les mêmes sentiments que lui ? Et si ce n'était que par fierté ? Et si Sasuke le rejeté juste après ? Et si je m'y prends mal ?

Enfin bref, vous l'aurez compris notre cher Naruto se pose pas mal de question. Mais sa bonne humeur repris vite le dessus lorsqu'il vit Sasuke a ses coté. Le ténébreux était un réel médicament contre la tristesse pour le blond.

Sasuke, lui, n'était pas un si gros glaçon que ça, ou plutôt, Naruto le faisait littéralement fondre il faut l'admettre.

Que ce soit l'un ou l'autre ils sont tous les deux fous amoureux ! Nous on le sait mais eux se pose la question.

Arrivé devant la porte de chez Naruto, après cette longue marche silencieuse et remplie de pensée, Naruto sorti la clé de l'appartement quand :

- Naruto…. Est-ce que … euh

Sasuke qui bégaye… Naruto comprenais très bien ce qu'il allait dire. Et voulant à tout prix lui prouvait son amour et n'hésita pas.

- Sasuke ! Je t'aime !

Le dit Sasuke n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ! Avait-il bien entendu ? Une déclaration si soudaine comme ça !? Naruto en plus avait de sacré rougeur ! Il est sérieux ? Alor son blondinet est aussi amoureux de lui ?

- Je voulais juste te demander si tu avais déjà fait ce genre de chose… Dobe !

- Ah …. Mais…

Naruto fût immédiatement coupé par Sasuke qui lui arracha la clé de la main et ouvrît la porte, il attrapa Naruto le fît rentrer et une fois la porte fermée le plaqua conter le mur. Là ce n'était plus une question de fierté, Sasuke le chauffer comme si cela était naturel.

Il continua de surprendre Naruto quand celui-ci passa ses mains de chaque coté de Naruto et plaça son genoux entre les jambes du blond. Naruto qui était plus que surpris se demander si Sasuke était sincère. Evidemment tout ce que je viens de vous citer s'est dérouler en quelques seconde et Naruto n'avait pas fini sa phrase, elle fut continuée pas le brun qui d'une voix sensuelle et au creux de l'oreille il lui dit :

- Mais… Moi aussi je t'aime ! dit-il très mais très sensuellement.

Naruto ne pouvait attendre plus ! Après avoir été chauffé à mort et avoir reçu la déclaration de son amour il ne pouvait plus se sentir ! Le brun appuya sur l'intimité de Naruto très volontairement et alors que le blond s'apprêté à parler cela donner un :

- Sasu...keeeeeeeeee !

- Oui ? dit-il d'un sourire victorieux

- Ne refait jamais ça ! Sinon je ne réponds plus de rien !

- Ah oui ?! *replace son genoux entre les jambes de Naruto*

- Mmmh… Sasuke !

Dans son élan tout en criant le nom du brun il le tira violement contre lui et dos a la porte il retourna la situation a son avantage. Sasuke se retrouvant dos au mur avec un Naruto en extase en face lui procurait de belle sensation.

Naruto se calma ou presque, il attrapa la bouche du brun et engouffra sa langue à l'intérieur rencontrant sa sœur jumelle dans la cavité buccale de Sasuke.

Après un manque d'air, ils se séparèrent.

Lorsque Naruto retira sa bouche de Sasuke il vît un Sasuke tremblant sous l'envie, rouge pouvant *aïe* rivaliser avec une tomate. Sasuke avait envie de Naruto c'était une certitude, Naruto également mais l'un comme l'autre ne savait comment s'y prendre. Naruto voulait que le brun se donne a lui.

Après quelques secondes à d'observer dans les yeux Naruto se décida à montrer sa chambre à Sasuke. Mais le brun l'avait déjà vu cette chambre, mais jamais dans l'optique qu'il allait y faire l'amour. Naruto ne parlait pas et le ténébreux était, malgré son absence d'expression, très heureux.

Naruto pris d'une soudaine pulsion (on va dire) poussa Sasuke sur le lit. Sasuke se trouvant dos au lit avec son blond a cheval sur lui. Le blond mis sa tête dans le cou du brun et passa discrètement ses mains sous le tee-shirt. Mais cela ne manqua pas au dit brun qui enroula ses bras autour de Naruto. Il fut donc encourager à continuer et vint titiller les bouts de chair de son brun. Sasuke se sentait partir très loin, les caresses du blond lui procuraient un doux plaisir. Au fur et un mesure Naruto approfondissait ses caresses, elles se faisaient plus intenses et le plaisir de son futur amant grimpé très vite. Puis son autre main descendit plus bas vers la fermeture éclair du pantalon du brun. Mais une main blanche se posa sur celle bronzée.

- Naruto… Je…

- Ne t'inquiète pas Sasuke je t'aime ! je serais doux.

- Hn…

Naruto baissa la braguette et baissa doucement le bas de Sasuke. Il passa sa main dans le boxer du brun et senti très rapidement le plaisir du ténébreux. Sasuke cru mourir de gêne, ou de honte, il ne savait pas trop.

- Dis moi Sa-Su-Ke, ça te plait ce que je te fais là ? dit il sensuellement tout en faisant un mouvement brusque de pompe sur son membre

- Je…mmmh…

Naruto continuais ses mouvements de pompes tout en descendant doucement le long de son ventre. Arrivé au nombril du jeune brun il y passa la langue et fît une ligne humide jusqu'à l'intimité de Sasuke. Tout se faisait dans le silence ou presque. On entendait les souffles rapides des deux jeunes.

Naruto arrêta les va et viens sur l'intimité de Sasuke, qui d'ailleurs commença à râler, mais à ca grande surprise Naruto pris son membre en bouche ce qui ne manqua pas de le faire gémir le nom du blond. Sasuke s'était posé sur ses coudes et avait les jambes écartées avec la tête du blond entre ses cuisses en train de sucer son membre. Cette vision était juste une vision des plus érotiques de tous ce qu'il avait pu voir sur n'importe quel site peu catholique.

La jouissance fini par atteindre Sasuke et éjacula dans la bouche du blond qui se releva et avala le tout. Sasuke avait le rouge aux joues tout comme Naruto. Pour les deux s'étaient un début, une première mais comme si il savait Naruto remonta et embrassa Sasuke dans le cou, et puis la bouche. Il y faisait des traces pour prouver qu'il lui appartenait et en même temps commencer à titiller l'intimité du brun. Il y fît entrer un doigt et malgré la grimace du blond il y fît entrer un deuxième. Sasuke tira une sale tête mais cela fût vite remplaçai par du plaisir.

Sasuke lui pendant ce temps là s'occuper de déshabiller le blond au mieux qu'il le pouvait.

Mais il fût couper lorsque Naruto pris la parole.

- Sasuke… Je vais rentrer…

- Hein ? quoi han..? non ! attend ! pas comme ça !

- Comment ça … ?

Sasuke se releva et poussa le blond pour se retrouver par-dessus le blond il était positionner le ventre sur le membre de Naruto. Il descendit et d'un seul coup suça férocement le blond. Après 2-3 minutes d'intenses mouvements, la jouissance atteint Naruto.

- Naru… Euh … Tu as…

- Dans la poche…. De mon jean.

Sasuke se leva du lit à vitesse lumière et à la grande surprise de Naruto ouvra le petit sachet et enfila la capote sur le membre du blond. Dans le même temps il se mit a califourchon sur son amant et et s'enfourcha de lui-même.

- Put...ain…t'es Serré.. S'Ké….

- Ta gueule… Dobe…

- Moi aussi je t'aimeuuaaaah !

Sasuke faisait de lui-même les va et viens Naruto l'observait. Là personne ne dominait vraiment Sasuke était sur lui mais c'était lui qui se faisait enculer au final. Mais il voulait que le brun sois entièrement soumis, pas qu'à moitié.

Il se releva donc et embrassa Sasuke. Il mit ses mains sous les fesses de Sasuke et lui faisait des coups de bassins puissant et à chaque dois il toucher la prostate de Sasuke, a chaque fois le brun poussait de cris.

- Je confirme tu as un bon coup de bassin Na-Ru-To ! han …

Les deux gémissaient et soufflaient, le plaisir était très haut et les cris qui échappaient au brun faisait plaisir au blond.

Après de bonnes minutes de plaisir les deux corps étaient complètement achevés sur le lit. Et c'est l'un dans les bras de l'autre qu'ils s'endormirent le sourire aux lèvres.

Le lendemain, Naruto se réveilla avant le brun. Une mèche cacher le visage du beau ténébreux qui dormait. Il enleva la mèche embrassa la joue de son amant et dit tout bas un « je t'aime ». Mais à ca grande surprise le brun ouvra les yeux et lui dit « moi aussi je t'aime ».

Le nouveau couple était très heureux le visage des deux étaient illuminé jusqu'à ce que Sasuke essai de se lever et qu'il finit sur le sol. Naruto était mort de rire et Sasuke avait très mal à son postérieur. Naruto ne pût s'empêcher de descendre du lit, porter Sasuke et de le remettre dans les draps.

Fin

* * *

Voila là fin de cette fiction ! C'est fou j'ai toujours lu des fictions et des Lemons mais pour le miens j'ai vraiment galéré je ne pensais pas que c'était si dur d'en écrire un. Je promets de faire des progrès ! Oublier pas de me donner votre avis ! merci a tous de m'avoir suivis ! ah et aussi je voulais m'excusée ! je truove mes chapitre trop court et mon Lemon laisse a désirer je promet je vous jure de faire des efforts ! m'en voulez pas ! ^^

Reviews ?


End file.
